


Milestone

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #HappyBirthdayPhil, Fluff, Phil's 30th Birthday!, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Phil’s thirtieth birthday kicks off with an early present and a whole lot of fluff.





	

It’d been an eventful night.

Phil’s parents had prepared a three course meal ahead of his birthday, the family kept up their tradition of opening one early birthday present before they went to bed (a vintage board game from his parents) and a couple of his closest friends had taken him out for drinks before the big group of them met the following day.

They’d been pressed into each other the entire night, whether it be holding hands under the table or Phil’s arm around Dan’s shoulders, it was liberating to just be free to do and say whatever they please, regardless of who saw. Dan hadn’t heard Phil laugh so much in months, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t send a warm feeling through his chest. He’d always loved Phil’s laugh.

Now, Dan is staring at his phone whilst Phil is snoring softly beside him, his arm loosely around Dan’s waist. He always falls asleep first. The room is enveloped in silence, to say they were in a house full of people, Dan would be able to hear a pin drop.

January 30th is on the near horizon, a mere three minutes away, so he decides to make his move. He gently unwraps Phil’s arm from around him and slips out of bed, tiptoes over to their suitcase (he was sure to pack it, not Phil). The small present he kept away from the others is still hidden in his jumper at the bottom, and he smiles to himself at how childish it probably all seems.

The alarm he set for midnight rings. A soft acoustic melody at a low enough volume it won’t wake anyone else up. His plan backfires slightly when he’s stood at the foot of the bed holding the present, but Phil doesn’t even stir. He leaves the alarm for a little longer, but nothing changes.

So he takes matters into his own hands. He crawls onto the bed and makes his way over to Phil’s sleeping form, and pokes him in the cheek. And again. And once more. Eventually, Phil lifts his hand to bat Dan’s finger away.

“What are you doing” Phil is evidently more asleep than he is awake.

“Look what time it is!” Dan switches on the bedside lamp and grabs his phone, turns it up to full brightness and shoves it in front of Phil’s face. “It’s midnight!”

“Great so I’m old now. Fabulous” Phil mumbles as he rolls over and presses his face in the pillow.

Dan laughs, he’s never heard Phil use the word fabulous for as long as he can remember.

“You’re always going to be old compared to me, sunshine. But thankfully for you I happen to like an older man.”

Phil sits up and rubs his eyes.

“Your cheering up methods leave a lot to be desired.”

Dan grins. “We can’t all be born with social grace and etiquette like the era you were born in, grandpa.”

“Dan!” Phil lunges forward to push him backwards, only causing Dan to laugh again.

“Though I have to say, just between you and me, you don’t look a day over twenty nine.”

Phil rolls his eyes and smiles. “Shut up, dork. Come here” he reaches out and makes grabbing motions with his hands.

Dan gently places the present on the bed and crawls into Phil’s arms, and Phil immediately presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“My first kiss as a thirty year old and your lips are still gross” he pouts, and Dan flips him off.

“It’s a life milestone for you, not for me. I can afford to have chapped lips for I am still a youngster in comparison to you.”

“Any time you want to stop with the old man digs is fine by me” Phil flicks Dan on the forehead and settles back down under the covers, a yawn escapes his lips in the process.

“Can I at least carry on until lunchtime?” Dan asks, and Phil taps a finger to his chin.

“Tough decision, truly, but no. Sorry kid” he ruffles Dan’s hair and they share a grin at how they haven’t changed over the years, Dan has a feeling they never will. Eight years is a long time, if anything was going to change, it was only going to be for the better.

Dan shrugs. “If you don’t play along, you don’t get an early present.”

“I’ve already had an early present” Phil raises an eyebrow.

“Not from me, you haven’t. But if you want to be boring then I guess I’ll just wait until morning…”

“I want the present though!” Phil whines, and Dan throws his head back in laughter.

“Some things never change” he smiles and reaches for the present and places it in Phil’s readily held out hands.

“You didn’t spend a lot on whatever this is, did you? I think spending eighty eight pounds on a dessert platter we didn’t even eat all of is more than enough…”

Dan waves off his concern. “You’ll have to open it and see. But even if I did, you deserve it.”

Phil’s cheeks tinge pink as he begins peeling back the golden paper.

“Get it? I bought it especially for today because you’re the golden guy in my life!”

Phil pauses and makes eye contact with him, clearly biting back a laugh.

“So you didn’t just use the leftover wrapping paper we had from Christmas that I know you stored in the drawer in the office and hoped that I wouldn’t notice?”

“So are you opening this present or what?” Dan quickly changes the subject, feeling the heat that had soon risen to his cheeks.

Phil laughs and reaches to stroke Dan’s cheek. “You’re cute when you’re caught out.”

“Shut up! Bigger picture!” Dan feels himself getting flustered and nods towards the momentarily abandoned present in Phil’s lap.

“If you insist” Phil says, a wide smile still taking pride of place on his face. It takes a sizeable amount of Dan’s willpower to stop himself from pulling Phil in for another kiss.

When enough paper is pulled away to reveal the velvet exterior of the box, Phil pauses and looks up at Dan through his eyelashes.

“Dan-“

“Open it” Dan interrupts, and Phil simply nods and finishes unwrapping, until the box lays on his open palm.

“What are you waiting for?”

Phil swallows back whatever he was going to say and opens the box with trembling fingers.

Dan watches as Phil’s face falls slightly at seeing the box empty with the exception of a tightly folded strip of paper.

He’s expecting to have to explain himself, but Phil picks up the paper and unfolds it, his lips pressed in a tight line. Dan finds himself holding his breath as he watches.

“ _Check the wardrobe?”_ Phil questions as he reads what Dan wrote on the paper in his best handwriting. “We’re not at home…”

“I know that, nerd” Dan replies, and Phil wastes no time in throwing the duvet off of his body and pads over to the wardrobe. He looks through the few items of clothing they bothered to hang up and turns to face Dan with a silent plea for help when it turns out to be a fruitless endeavour.

“You know Phil, I’ve really _upped_ myself from your birthday last year. I’m really _on the top_ of my game this year.”

He flicks his gaze to the top of the wardrobe when Phil continues to stare blankly at him.

Phil then nods in understanding and brushes his hand across the top of the wardrobe, until he hits the present.

It’s huge in comparison to the small box, and Dan can see the childlike curiosity in Phil’s eyes as he walks over and places it on the bed.

“Isn’t this technically two presents?” he asks, and Dan shakes his head.

“It’s a present that’s in two parts, it’s allowed.”

Phil’s eyes widen as his gaze falls on what is in the frame.

“I got a lot of your favourite artists that do commissions to make something special for you and put them into a collage type thing… I had it sent to your parents’ house so you wouldn’t have a clue” Dan shrugs casually, and Phil tackles him onto the mattress, and begins peppering kisses to every inch of skin he can reach.

“You like it then?” Dan chuckled breathlessly as Phil moved to kissing his neck.

“I love it,” Phil assures him, and kisses Dan deeply. “And I love you.”

Dan pulls him in for another kiss, and tangles his fingers in Phil’s hair.

“Happy birthday.”

Phil grins and kisses the tip of his nose. “Thank you.”

“We should get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you, birthday boy.”

“You didn’t call me old, for once” he observes.

Dan shrugs, and wraps a lock of Phil’s hair around his finger. “Guess you found a method of shutting me up.”

Phil kisses him again. “Can’t we stay like this for longer?”

“No for many reasons. One, as lovely and accepting as your parents are, I don’t think they’d appreciate walking into your room at eight in the morning and you being on top of me. Two, your arms would hurt. Three-“

“Okay I get it” Phil laughs and rolls off of Dan, causing a feigned huff of discomfort from the brunet as he does so.

He places the frame on the floor beside the bed, and picks up the box. “You very almost got me with this, you know” he says as he looks at it from different angles. He laughs, and Dan smiles.

As they settle down into bed and Phil’s arm wraps around his waist again, Dan takes his hand and begins to play with his fingers. Phil presses a soft kiss to the back of his neck and whispers an ‘I love you’ into the skin. Dan squeezes his hand, he knows he doesn’t need to say it back.

Phil is soon fast asleep again, but Dan lays awake. His mind flickers between a million and one thoughts, all of which ensure his smile never leaves him. He’s certain it’s going to look as if he’s slept with a coat hanger in his mouth.

But one thing in particular comes back to him again and again: the second small box that lays unassumingly atop Phil’s other presents that he’s to open in a few hours’ time, wrapped in a silver iridescent wrapping paper (that Dan genuinely did buy especially for the occasion, it was his favourite). Containing a promise of forever, should Phil choose to accept it.

Turning thirty years old was a big milestone for Phil, and Dan wanted it to be the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a little something to commemorate the man himself smashing his thirties, here's to hoping he has a lovely and prosperous year and is the happiest he's ever been (and that dan continues to spoil him rotten) !
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/bloggerhowell) / [Tumblr](http://cafephan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
